


Never Let You Fall

by sisterawesomeness



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Friendship, Pre-War, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterawesomeness/pseuds/sisterawesomeness
Summary: It’s one thing to hear stories of a data clerk and a gladiator. It’s another to be able to meet them in person. Maddie has to decide whose side she’ll take or if she can somehow get them to see reason. She just might learn some surprising secrets along the way. Of one who would become a Prime and the other who would be a tyrant.





	1. Prologue: All My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> **I own nothing but my OC Maddie. My second attempt at this story.**

"I'm so sorry," Maddie bowed her head and felt like crying. "This is all my fault."

"How were you supposed to know any of this would happen?" Miko patted her back. The younger girl tried to sound brave but her own voice cracked a bit.

"None of us could've seen this coming," Raf added sitting down next to her. She put an arm around his shoulders as all of them semi-gathered together. The boy removed his glasses and wiped away tears. The others looked like they were on the brink of losing their composure.

"It's ok," Jack slumped down next to where Miko sat against Maddie's side. Maddie reached her arm out to half hug Miko and grabbed Jack's shoulder. All of them looked like they were in between grief and shock. "It'll be ok," was all he appeared able to say.

"It has to be," by now Miko was crying and all the others soon followed.

"I'm sorry," Maddie apologized again. "They'd still be here if it wasn't for me."


	2. Lightning Couldn't Strike Twice

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Jack barley heard his mother as she talked on the phone. "Are you…" She stopped but he didn't pay that much attention as he put on his shoes.

"I'm going out with Arcee," he called to her heading out the door. "I'll be back before dinner."

"Wait Jack!" she called and he stopped. He looked back at her. "No, honey of course you can." There was a pause. "That soon? No problem at all! Now, put your mother on the phone. I love you too." Jack hadn't really seen his mom use that type of disgusted look in a good while. "Hello Brenda," she nearly spat out and that really got his attention. His mother and aunt never talked. For good reason. "Yes, Brenda I understand. No, it won't be a problem at all. Yes, she can stay with me as long as she wants."

"What's going on?" he mouthed. She motioned for him to wait a second.

"No, I wouldn't want any of this to ruin your trip now would I? Well it was nice talking to you. I can't wait until Maddie gets here. Bye, bye." She slammed the phone down and let out a long sigh. "She might be my sister but sometimes I cannot stand her."

"What was all that about?" he asked.

"Your aunt went and got married again."

"Isn't this her fifth husband?"

"Sixth. Anyway, I guess this new guy is going to take her on some type of extended honeymoon. So Brenda decided to let Maddie come and stay with us during the summer."

"The whole summer?"

"I suppose so. The thought of it makes my blood boil. Maddie just got back from her university for summer break. Her mother should be trying to spend as much time with her as possible. Not out sailing or whatever else it is she does with some man who'll be gone in a year anyway."

Jack shifted from foot to foot for a second. He'd only seen his aunt once when he and his mother had went to visit her new house. That had been when he was five and his aunt only lived four hours away. From what he'd seen Brenda was all about herself and completely ignored her daughter. They'd actually moved away shortly after that. Truthfully, he liked his cousin Maddie. She'd come and visited them a few times over the years, mainly for a couple of holidays. His mother always felt bad about her sister letting down her only child and Maddie missing out on having a good mother.

If he hadn't seen what kind of person his aunt was he would've been surprised she'd let her seven year old daughter take a bus for nine hours to come and spend Christmas with them. But as his aunt moved further across the country he had seen less of his cousin. The last time he'd seen her was when he was about thirteen. Shockingly Maddie was a nice person and the complete opposite of her mother. If anything she kind of reminded Jack of Miko but not as loud and impulsive.

He understood why Maddie would want to come and stay with them. She might be independent, she had to be growing up, but everyone got lonely. She probably didn't want to come home to a large empty house for the entire summer. Again. But he wondered if she was the same type of person since he'd last seen her. He could tell his mother was excited over this.

"Oh I'll have to break out the air mattress and spruce up the spare room a bit," she walked around already making a list. "And I'll have to pick up a few more groceries. It's just been so long since I've seen her. I wonder how much she's grown." Then she turned to face Jack. "We'll have to keep the bots a secret. Agent Fowler said the fewer people who know the better."

"Arcee knows how to stay hidden. She stayed in the garage and you didn't notice a thing." He understood the reasoning. But he'd feel somewhat bad about it. He didn't like the fact he had to keep it from his own mom. It wasn't a choice though when she found out. "Don't worry Mom. I'll tell the guys about this. They'll understand."

Sure enough when he'd told the others they got it. Miko was just ecstatic she was allowed to stay the summer herself and was riding that high. Raf mentioned how they'd like to meet her and they could all hang out when the bots were busy. The bots just nodded and knew they'd have to kick up their stealth around Jack's house from now on. They had no idea what this Maddie was like but hoped they'd be able to keep their secret better than with what happened with June. But lightning couldn't strike twice could it?


	3. One Ride

"Aunt June!" Maddie called seeing her aunt. Without hesitation she ran over and hugged her. "It's been forever."

"Hello Maddie," June smiled and hugged her back. "Let me get a good look at you!" Jack felt for Maddie as his mother pinched her cheeks. "You got so tall and your hair. I like this look on you." Jack had to admit his cousin looked different. She was about his height and had cut off all of her hair. It used to be down to her legs, no joke, but now she hardly had any at all! "Jack," June let go of her long enough his cousin was able to finally breathe. "Come say hello."

"Hi Jack," Maddie didn't hug him but lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Don't worry. I remember last time. Boys don't like hugs and all that. Man, you grew up shrimp."

"You haven't changed a bit," he shrugged and smiled at her.

"What about you? I heard you got a job and stuff. How's it been around here?"

"Boring as ever," he replied as they made their way to the car. He noted she only had the large backpack she was wearing and nothing else. "That all the luggage you brought?" His mother gave him a look.

"This backpack holds more than you'd think. Plus, all I need is a few outfits."

"Besides," June grabbed her shoulder. "We can always go shopping."

"There's that," Maddie nodded.

They got back to the house and settled Maddie into her makeshift room. Then there was a knock at the door. "Heya," Miko burst in as soon as he answered it. "Thought we'd come and meet this cousin of yours."

"We don't mean to barge in or anything," Raf hesitantly followed after her.

"Hi kids," June waved at them without even looking up. "Pizza should be here soon."

"Awesome," Miko cheered. "I'm starving."

"Maybe just a slice or two," the younger boy sheepishly smiled.

"Aunt June? Jack?" Maddie came in and saw the new arrivals. "I thought I heard someone. Hi," she went right up to them and shook their hands. "I'm Maddie. Nice meeting you."

"Name's Miko," the other girl replied.

"And I'm Raf."

"No way," Miko said. "Is that a Slash Monkey T-shirt?"

"Yeah, you like 'em?" Both boys groaned.

"Ya know," Miko patted her shoulder. "I think you and me are gonna get along just fine."

After that they had a relatively quiet evening hanging around the house. They played some video games and Miko and Maddie discussed their favorite Slash Monkey songs. They had some pizza before June had to go to work. "So," Maddie said. "You guys are in some sort of Science Fiction Club?"

"Uh," Jack stalled and the other two looked at him. "We were," he stumbled.

"But not now," Raf was quick to add.

"Since school's out and all," Miko finished.

"Oh bummer. My school never had anything cool like a Science Fiction Club. We had a Horror Movie Club but it was just a joke. We'd all get together and watch crappy horror movies. Not even any good ones. Wimps. So, what all did you guys do in your club?"

"We," Raf started. "Just hung out and played videogames."

"Played some music too," Miko said. "That's about it."

"Really?" She quirked a brow at that. "Then why was it called…"

"Oh would you look at the time," Jack interrupted her. "Miko and Raf really have to be going."

"He's right," Raf said looking at the clock. "I better get home or my mom will freak."

"I better go too," Miko sighed. "My host Mom's making meatloaf tonight and I wanna see if it's radioactive or not."

"See ya," Maddie told them. "And it was nice meeting you guys."

"You too," Raf added as they walked out the door.

"We gotta hang out soon," Miko called. "I'll show you my guitar."

"Sounds like a plan." Maddie saw them get into some nice looking cars. "Wow."

"What?" Jack tried to play it cool.

"Those were some sick cars. Miko's host family and Raf's parents have some taste."

~*~

The next day.

"Jack," Maddie surprised him when he walked into the garage and saw her already there. And so was Arcee. "You've been holding out on me dude. This bike is the shit!" Maddie went like she was going to get on…

"Wait!"

"What?!" Maddie stopped.

"Uh, nothing," Jack walked over and made sure to get in between himself and his cousin. "It's just that she's sensitive is all. She has to… Warm up to somebody first."

"Oh," Maddie said. "Sorry dude. Sorry… Epic bike. I get ya. But mind taking me for a spin some time?"

"We'll see."

~*~

Slight time skip.

Jack got lucky in that Maddie was distracted from taking a ride for about a week. She liked exploring Jasper, sometimes on her own so he could actually hang out with Arcee or visit the base, or Miko and Raf would hang out with them. Miko was convinced they could start a band with Maddie on drums or something. And while Maddie wasn't that into videogames if Raf asked her she'd play one with him.

Things were sometimes tricky, like the fact Maddie wanted to know what type of cars Miko and Raf road around in. Or she wanted to take a spin in them herself. But they were usually able to distract her or she'd go off on her own for a bit. However, Jack couldn't help but feel nervous. Maddie was very inquisitive and they could only dodge her questions or ignore them for so long. Not to mention she might get suspicious if she noticed Jack's bike was gone when he was home. The house wasn't that big. Hiding this from his mom had been far easier seeing as she was often at work or out running errands or something.

It felt like a ticking clock.

~*~

Then… One day.

"Please," Maddie looked at him with pleading eyes. "One ride?"

"I don't know," Jack tried to stall.

"I mean I understand if you don't want to," Maddie looked defeated. "But you could just come out and say it Jack."

"It's not that Maddie," he said.

"You know what," she waved it off. "Stupid idea. Sorry I brought it up." She turned and went back into the house.

"Jack," Arcee spoke up. "Go get her."

"Huh?"

"One ride."

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Just this one time. She seems like a nice enough kid."

"Thanks 'Cee. I owe you one."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hey Maddie!" he called.

"Yeah?" was the reply.

"You still feel like going for a ride?"

She seemed to nearly teleport into the garage. "You sure?" she questioned.

"Come on," he handed her a helmet.

"Bitchin!"


	4. Until Tomorrow

"This is awesome," Maddie stated as they drove around.

"You're tellin' me," Jack replied as they headed down the highway for a short while. They'd make a turnoff and come back through town. He just wanted to show Maddie what Arcee was capable of on the wide open road. Couldn't have too much fun just driving through town. It wasn't like the femme wasn't enjoying showing off just a little bit.

They just enjoyed the ride for a time before he felt Arcee speed up for some reason. Maddie didn't seem to notice but Jack leaned in to whisper, "What's up 'Cee?"

"We've got company," she kept her voice down but showed him in her mirrors. They had two familiar looking cars nearly up their tailpipes.

"Them? Here? Of all places?" he asked.

"Act natural and maybe they won't notice us." As she said that the red sports car and the blue truck sped toward them.

"I think it's a little late for that!"

"Jack?" Maddie asked. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later," he stated as Arcee went faster. "For now just hang on!"

"You got it!" she gripped him so tight he could barely breathe as Arcee went off road. The two cons pursued them. Arcee called in for help as she sped between two rock outcroppings. She stopped and Jack got off followed by Maddie. "Who are those guys?" she'd noticed the two following them.

"Stay here," Arcee sped off on her own toward the two cons.

"How is your bike driving itself? And did it just talk?"

"Like I said, later," Jack noted looking between the rocks for his partner. Maddie stood right next to him. They watched as Arcee transformed in time to leap over Knockout and land on top of Breakdown. She was then thrown off as the cons transformed themselves.

"Lookie what we found," Knockout said. "A little lost Autobot. Where are those pets of yours? They have to be around here somewhere."

"I'll handle her," Breakdown said. "You go look for them."

"Oh hide and shriek," the medic activated his saw. "My favorite game."

Arcee didn't reply but charged them all the same. She dodged a punch from Breakdown and landed on his shoulders. She blasted him a few times before he grabbed her and tossed her off. "This isn't good," Jack grabbed his cousin to move. Unfortunately there weren't a lot of places to hide in the desert landscape.

"Here," Maddie then pulled him over to a small crevice.

"We both can't fit in there."

"No, but you can," she didn't leave room for argument as she roughly shoved him inside.

"What are you?"

"SSSHHH! You stay here." Then before he could argue she ran off and he was forced to stay silent as the con walked right past him.

Maddie bolted and slid behind a rock for cover as she heard footsteps getting closer. She knew Jack would be safe in the crevice but she was nearly out in the open. "What do we have here?" she jumped away as a servo reached for her. "A quick one too."

She rolled and stood up to see the medic standing there. Normally she would've been gaping up at him but as it was her instincts told her to run for it. So, she did. Maddie had never moved so fast in all of her life as she literally ran at the con and slide between his legs. "EH!" he let out a surprised noise and sidestepped as if she was diseased. From there she bolted up a nearby rock to try and climb up.

"Aren't you clever?" Knockout snarked. "I can imagine the look on Starscream's face when I present Lord Megatron with one of the bot's precious pets. He'll surely reward me." He reached out to grab her only for Arcee to come barreling in and kicked him away. The con went flying back into nearby rocks.

"Are you ok?" Arcee asked her. "Where's Jack?"

"He's fine and thanks?"

"Just stay behind me."

"I just waxed!" Knockout shouted getting back to his feet. He saw his partner bash through a rock to come to his side. "I thought you were taking care of her?"

"She's fast. But she can't take both of us." Before they could act shots were fired and they turned. Just in time to see Optimus and the others coming barreling through a groundbridge. "Fight?" Breakdown looked at the other con.

"Drive," Knockout transformed and Breakdown was right behind him. The two of them took off into the desert as the Autobots joined Arcee.

"Looks like we missed the party," Bulkhead said. Then he turned and saw Maddie staring at them. "Oh boy."

"This is the coolest thing I've ever seen in my entire life!" Maddie cheered and a big smile covered her face.

Bumblebee beeped something and Arcee shook her head. "It couldn't be helped. Now, where's Jack?"

"I'm sorta stuck!" they heard and the femme went to help her partner out of the crevice Maddie had shoved him inside.

"Hi," Maddie waved when she noticed the bots looking at her. "I'm Maddie. This is so freaking cool." She felt like a kid on Christmas. "I knew aliens were real. Please be aliens. You are aliens right?"

"Hello Maddie," Optimus bent down so he wouldn't tower over her, even on the rock she stood on. "I am Optimus Prime…"

~*~

Later.

"Nice," Miko yelled after she found out Maddie now knew everything.

"This place is huge," Maddie gawked at the silo. "Echo!"

"As if we needed another human," Ratchet muttered.

"So, who's gonna be Maddie's guardian?" Miko asked.

"Guardian?" Maddie inquired.

"Yeah, we all have a bot that looks out for us. Jack has Arcee, I have Bulk, and Raf has Bumblebee. Guess you're stuck with Ratchet."

"I heard that," the medic said.

"I don't think I'll need a guardian," Maddie said. "No offense but I'm an adult."

"Regardless the Decepticons now know of your affiliations with us," Optimus pointed out. "You could be in danger."

"I'll keep an optic on her," Arcee offered.

"No," the Prime looked at the young woman. "I will."

"But Optimus," Ratchet and all the others startled. "You're…"

"It really wouldn't be a problem," Arcee stated.

"Thank you but I will watch over Maddie."

"Sweet," Miko lightly punched her arm. "Good thing your Aunt knows 'cause I don't know how you'd explain a semi driving you all over the place."

~*~

Shortly.

"So," Maddie looked up at her new guardian. "What do you want to do?"

Optimus thought it over. The others had already paired off with their charges. Jack and Arcee had gone out, Bumblebee was playing a game with Raf, and Bulkhead was listening to music with Miko. "Would you care to go for a drive?"

"I'd love to." He transformed and she hoped inside. Maddie put the seatbelt on and couldn't help but look around. "I can't believe I'm riding around inside of an alien." She paused when he didn't reply. "So, Optimus you're a Prime?"

"I am."

"Okay, so what's a Prime? Are the others Primes too? Were you always a Prime?"

"To answer your question a Prime is a bot who is entrusted with the Matrix of Leadership. I am currently the only Prime and no, originally I was a data clerk in Iacon. My original designation was Orion Pax."

"Really?" Maddie couldn't help but lean forward in interest. They'd filled her in on the bots' situation but had given her broad strokes of everything. She figured since the Prime was her partner she may as well get to know him better. "Tell me if I'm overstepping my bounds here but what was it like? What was Iacon like? And how did you get the Matrix? What exactly is the Matrix of Leadership?"

"You are not overstepping," Optimus told her as he drove down the road. "And to better answer your question perhaps it would be best if I tell you of what Cybertron was like before the war…"

~*~

That night.

"I cannot believe you two were attacked," June sighed. They'd filled her in after she'd gotten off of work. It wasn't like they could lie about how Maddie now knew about everything.

"Arcee protected us though," Jack shrugged trying to play it off. "And the others got there before anything happened."

"Thank heavens for that." She looked around but noticed her niece wasn't present. "Where's Maddie?"

"Off with Optimus," Miko called from where she was playing against Raf. "He's her guardian now!"

"He is?" She thought it over. If Maddie was involved with this now Prime would be the best one to protect her. "Alright. Well, I'm going to head home and get dinner ready. Call Optimus and tell him to have Maddie home by eight. Same with you 'Cee," she called waving as she went back to her car.

"Understood," the femme waved back.

~*~

Two hours later.

"Thanks for the ride Optimus," Maddie got out of his cab.

"No problem Maddie," he told her.

She went to head into the house but stopped and turned back around. "See you tomorrow?"

"Until then," the Prime replied. He couldn't help but feel some warmth spread through his spark as a smile lit up her face. She seemed to bound into the house and said, "Hell's yeah," before she was fully through the door.


	5. Power

"Hi Optimus!" Maddie hoped inside of him. He nearly wanted to chuckle at her appearance. Her hair was partially messed up from being in bed until a minute ago, Jack had to wake her up and tell her they were going to the base. It looked like she'd thrown her clothes on in a hurry and when she got comfortable in the seat she nearly nodded off until he hit a pothole. "I am so not a morning person," she pushed her hair out of her face.

"I can tell," he replied.

"So, Optimus," she rubbed her eyes. "Mind telling me about this Alpha Trion guy and the hall of records some more?"

~*~

Time skip.

Maddie spent as much time with Optimus as she could. Unlike the others they'd mainly just drive around and Optimus would tell her about Cybertron and what went on before the war. Maddie didn't press him about a few things, like the events of the war itself, because it seemed to touch a nerve. And the Prime appreciated the company.

Maddie wasn't like the others. They always looked at him as a Prime, with possibly the exception of Ratchet because he'd known him before the war. But even the medic looked to him as a leader. His human charge… Yes, she looked at him in a sort of awe but she did that with all of the Autobots. They were aliens to her after all and that amazed her. She did address the issue of him being Prime but how she stated it surprised him.

"Man…" she sat back in the seat. "It must be hard always being the leader."

"It has its challenges."

"Yeah, but does it ever bother you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean always being the leader. Always having to be the one in charge with all the answers. I've had to work in group projects before and a few times I was made the leader. It drove me nuts." She got this contemplative and yet sad look on her face. "You didn't ask for the Matrix Optimus it was just sort of thrown at you. Do you ever wish you could go back to being Orion Pax? I mean the war can't go on forever… And when it's over what are you going to do? Be Prime forever?"

It took him some time to think over that. He was usually so focused on the moment he couldn't really reflect on the past or dream of the future and what awaited him. There were times where he wished he'd never become Prime, that he could have stayed Orion Pax. But he'd never been able to tell anyone. Who would want to hear their leader say that? "Yes," he admitted. Somehow Maddie, a young human, had figured this out on her own. "There are times I wish to return to the duties of a data clerk." And as for the future? If he did survive this war then he hoped to one day give up the mantle of Prime to another. "I believe I will have to remain as I am for a time."

"Yeah but someone else could lead one day. Then you could be a data clerk again."

"That… Would be enjoyable."

"Hey Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'll be around long enough to see the war end?"

The Prime stalled in his answer. The war had been going on for so long. Cybertronians lived such longer lives compared to humans. There was no foreseeable end to the war and it did sadden him to think one day, if the Decepticons didn't offline them, all of the Autobots would outlive their human friends. Including Maddie. "It's alright," she interrupted his thoughts before he could form a decent answer. "I just hope I'm around long enough to see you happy again. I don't know you that well or anything but I do know this. You deserve to be happy Optimus."

He didn't say anything to that and they just drove on in silence.

~*~

The following day.

"Hey Optimus?" Maddie asked lounging on his hood. They were perched to watch the sun as it slowly set over the horizon.

"Yes?"

"Do all of my questions bother you?"

"No Maddie. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that sometimes I annoy people with all of my questions. Drives them crazy. And I've been picking some sensitive topics. I don't want to offend you or anything."

"You will not offend me Maddie. Nor do I mind your questions. I am glad you wish to know more about Cybertron and its history." While the children had been initially curious he noted they didn't often ask as in-depth questions as Maddie did. Perhaps it was because she was an adult.

"Yeah but what about your history?"

"I no longer consider it a sensitive topic. My history has been shared with many bots and made all but common knowledge among Autobots and Decepticons alike."

"Hm," she seemed to ponder this. "I heard Ratchet mention something the other day."

"What was that?"

"He knows I've been asking you a lot of questions," she looked nervous about bringing this up. "So he took me aside and told me something. So I wouldn't have to ask you. But you've mentioned him a few times when you've had to explain some things."

"Go on," he gently prompted.

"It's about this Megatron guy. I asked some of the others and they all said he's really bad news. But Ratchet said you and him were once friends." She paused and noticed the silence. "Sorry, I shouldn't."

"It is alright," he told her. "It is true. The gladiator I spoke of was Megatronus. And he later became Megatron, the current leader of the Decepticons."

"You mean he just up and betrayed you?"

"It is… A little more complicated than that," he admitted. "We were once friends. I even considered him close enough to be what you would call a brother. But as things progressed I learned Megatron only wanted power. He wished to rule others not see them liberated. He still holds the doctrine that only the strong survive while."

"The weak perish," she finished. "I think more than a few people on Earth have said that."

"He became enraged and jealous when I was chosen by the Senate to become the next Prime. He wanted the title for himself and labeled me a traitor."

"What an ass."

"Perhaps," Optimus admitted. "It was long ago and many would not believe it. But I remember a time when he once stood up for a noble cause. He was a miner before that with no name. Just a number. Yet he dared to give himself a name. The only reason he choose to become a gladiator was it was the only means available to him to get the attention of others. To spread his own message of equality among bots faster than if he'd simply been a miner."

She thought about it for a second. "Did you… Look up to him a bit?" He almost sounded… Maybe nostalgic wasn't the right word but fond didn't seem to fit either.

"When I was still Orion Pax I did. As you know I was merely a data clerk. I'd had my own ideas of how unfair the caste system was but hadn't thought to voice them beyond my own small group of friends before I heard one of his messages. In a way, you could say Megatron gave me the courage to stand up for my own beliefs. I thought it would be best to meet him and converse with a likeminded individual."

"Is that how everything started?"

"In a way. At the time I believed he would become a great leader. A bot of the people. Perhaps Megatron believed that once himself." The big bot was silent for so long she wasn't sure if he was going to continue on. "I cannot be certain when things began to change. However, I choose to believe he was still a good bot when I met him."

"I think he was," she finally said. As if to reassure him. "But as soon as some people get power… It's never enough for them."

"You are right Maddie. You are right." They remained silent after that. It was only then Maddie noticed the sun had gone down.


	6. This Time Around

Another day.

"I am the Master!" Miko cheered as she did a victory dance.

"Aw man," Maddie stated tossing the controller aside. They were the only ones there seeing as Rafael had a family picnic to go to and Jack was working. They were interrupted when an alarm sounded. All the bots gathered around and they listened in.

"What is it?" Bulkhead asked.

"The sensors are picking up some sort of signal," Ratchet answered. "It appears to be…" He paused and double checked his numbers. "Of Cybertronian origin."

"Decepticon?" Arcee questioned.

"No, this is different. But I cannot pinpoint what type of signal it is exactly. Or what this could mean."

"We must investigate before the Decepticons pick up the signal," Optimus said. He gave the nod and Ratchet opened a groundbirdge. The bots transformed and rolled through.

Ratchet shut down the bridge and didn't immediately notice the lack of noise.

~*~

Elsewhere.

"This is so cool," Miko and Maddie hid behind a group of trees.

"And dangerous," Maddie added motioning for her to keep it down. She only followed to make sure both Miko, and Optimus, would be alright.

The bots walked toward a rock outcropping searching for the signal, oblivious to the two humans who'd followed them. "It looks like it's coming from behind here," Arcee motioned to a rock.

"Stand back," Bulkhead transformed his arm and bashed the stone so hard it broke in two. He pushed the stones aside to reveal a Cybertronian canister. "I'm not touchin' this one," he took a step back.

Bumblebee added something as they examined it more closely. Arcee gently picked it up. "What do you think's inside?" the femme asked.

"Only one way to find out," the Wrecker shrugged.

"We will let Ratchet examine it in more detail back at base," Optimus stated.

"Man," Miko sighed from where they were hiding. "This trip was boring."

"Careful as always Optimus," they heard a voice and looked up to see a group of cons on the rocks above the bots. "How predictable."

"I think you spoke too soon," Maddie stated.

"Decepticons," Megatron's voice seemed to echo among the rocks. "I want that relic!" With that the bots barley had enough time to deploy some of their own weapons before the cons literally dropped down onto them. Knockout kicked Arcee and the relic went flying out of her servos. It landed in the dirt nearby.

"Mine," the con medic picked it up.

"Mine," Bulkhead snatched it off of him and punched him in the face.

"That's my bot!" Miko cheered from where she stood.

"Don't you mean mine?" Breakdown smashed right into the wrecker and the relic went flying into the air again. Bumblebee attempted to catch it but was grabbed by Dreadwing and thrown aside. Thankfully Arcee managed to stop the con before he got to it. But she had her servos full with dealing with him and Starscream attempting to shoot her.

Dust flew up as the relic was kicked about as both sides fought for it. At one point it landed so hard in the dirt the top came flying off and the device inside landed in the dirt. It looked to be some sort of square object whatever it was. The cons and bots were so entranced in fighting none of them could reach the thing at the moment. But the two humans looked at one another before they bolted for it.

"Maybe we can lift it," Maddie said as they both grabbed an end. They tried but the thing was heavy, whatever it was, and mainly made out of metal. It was so heavy they barely budged it. It had some sort of bot looking face on the front.

"Ratchet," Miko gave him a call. "We got the relic thingy! We need you to get it. It's too heavy for us." There was a slight pause. "Save the lecture for later. Just get the relic now!"

"What do we have here?" they looked up to see Starscream staring down at them. "Two little vermin trying to claim what's rightfully mine?"

"Back off asshole!" Maddie took a stance and glared up at the seeker. It was nearly comical when one compared their sizes.

"And we're not vermin!" Miko added.

The seeker was slightly taken aback by the outburst from the two humans, clearly not frightened by him. He frowned and leaned down to pick them or the device up. But was then brutally knocked away from the two girls by Bulkhead. "Miko? Maddie?" he questioned. "What are you two doing here?"

"Helping you," Miko said. They turned to see Ratchet jump out of the groundbridge. He barely had time to land on his pedes before Megatron grabbed him by the helm and threw him at the Wrecker. "Bulkhead!"

Megatron started heading toward them and all but ignored the battle around him. "It seems the Autobots added yet another human to their collection." Maddie wasn't fazed as she literally climbed on top of the device and stood there. Like she would be able to stop the giant alien robot walking toward her.

"You must be Megatron," she glared at him. "I gotta say I was expecting something more."

He paused for a second before an evil smirk covered his face. "Brash words for one so fragile."

"I'll show you fragile," she bounced back and forth in anticipation like she was going to showdown with him.

The Decepticon leader let out a chuckle. "You have spirit fleshling. I'll give you that. But spirit will do you no good when I crush you under my pede."

"Megatron!" the warlord turned to see Optimus seemingly come out of nowhere and punch him in the face. It was enough to stun the con long enough so Prime was able to put himself in between the tyrant and the girls. "Ratchet," Optimus looked around for his friend. "Get Maddie and Miko out of here."

"I'm a little busy at the moment," the medic replied ducking a punch from Dreadwing.

"You always had to be the hero," Megatron regrouped himself. "Why bother protecting insects such as them?" The two leaders clashed and exchanged blows. The con managed to get a kick in Optimus's abdomen and knocked the Prime to his knees.

"Optimus!" Maddie called. She went to go to him.

"No," he told her. "Stay back Maddie!" He regained his feet and stared off with Megatron. The tyrant briefly looked between the two of them before his smirk returned.

"Why Optimus I didn't know you decided to take a pet of your own," he slightly paced as Optimus made sure to keep the humans behind him. "How rich." He charged and the Prime managed to block the blow but the two were nearly face-to-face. "It'll be entertaining ripping your spark out in front of her." They broke apart. "Or perhaps I'll rip her apart right in front of your optics."

Before Optimus could reply a missile hit him in the back and he somewhat collapsed. "No!" Maddie called. "Starscream!" Megatron turned to his second-in-command. "I told you Prime is mine alone!"

The seeker seemed to stutter for a moment before he collected himself. "Yes master! I was merely softening him up for you."

"I do not need your assistance," Megatron kicked Optimus right in his face and the Prime went skidding backwards. More than a few bots saw this but weren't able to reach their leader because of the cons blocking their way. "It seems the latter would be more appropriate, don't you think?" Megatron taunted Optimus as he walked past him for the relic. Both humans were frozen in place, with Maddie still on top of the relic itself.

"Megatron," Optimus fought to get to his pedes. "No."

"Just another being you failed to protect Optimus," Megatron seemed to ignore Miko's presence in favor of looking down on Maddie. Maddie only looked between her guardian and the advancing warlord. "One more death you're responsible for." Maddie could hear the others calling out for either Megatron to stop or for her to run. They seemed far away as she looked up at the figure leering above her. The tyrant raised his sword, either to slice her in two or just smash her into oblivion. "Farewell human."

"NO!"

"OPTIMUS!" Maddie managed to find her voice and screamed. A second later the relic she was standing on lit up with a strong blue light. Everyone stopped and looked at it. The light was so bright it momentarily blinded the warlord. Maddie and Miko were thrown a short distance away as the thing seemed to open up. And to everyone's shock when it did it resembled some sort of book.

The light only got stronger and some sort of force began to pull everything toward the object, like there was a vortex in the center of it. The bots and cons were able to keep their footing as the force got stronger. "Miko," Bulkhead reached his charge and snatched her up. He was about to do the same with Maddie before she was pulled backwards towards the thing.

She scrambled for anything to grab onto but there was nothing as she was sucked into the vortex. "MADDIE!" all of the bots yelled. None of them could get closer or they would get pulled in as well. She managed to look around at all of them as she was dragged inside. "OPTIMUS!" she called reaching for him. He reached for her as well and might've said her name but she didn't catch it.

All she could hear was wind rushing past her ears as her vision was overtaken by a strange green and blue light. It oddly enough reminded her of a groundbridge. Only much more disorienting as she was flung around inside of it. "Change," a voice told her. It startled her that she was actually able to hear it and she looked around but saw no one else with her in the swirling colors. She couldn't tell if the voice was male or female. "Change," it repeated.

"Hello?" she managed to call out.

"Change everything. Save them."

"Who? Change what? Where am I? Help!"

"Help them. Save them. Change things this time around." Maddie saw out of the corner of her eye a black end to the tunnel that she was fast approaching. "Change time," were the last mysterious words she heard before blackness overtook everything.


	7. No Good Deed

"Ugh," Maddie groaned and opened her eyes. She felt like someone had taken a bat to her head. But there was no bruise when she managed to sit up and check. Her body felt sore all over and no wonder considering she'd landed on metal. She got to her feet and looked around after a moment.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed looking around. She was surrounded by metal on all sides and when she glimpsed the sky through holes in the metal it was an odd red color. "Where am I?" She maneuvered around and got out of what might've been a giant metal junk pile. But when she did her heart nearly skipped a beat. "Wha?" she trailed off and just stared.

No way this was Earth. As far as she could see everything was made out of metal. The sky was an alien red color with what might've been two metal looking moons hanging in the sky as the sun set. The buildings were larger than anything she'd ever seen and neon lights lit them up. Clouds of smoke rolled out of what could've been factories and rust and some sort of metallic dirt littered a few spots.

Maddie stood there trying to piece everything together when she heard voices. They were deep and spoke a language she didn't understand. Out of instinct she ducked back into the metal pile. A few moments later two giant mechs walked past and continued on their way. The both of them looked like they'd seen better days. "I don't believe this," she peeked around.

She assessed the situation. "Ok," she muttered to herself. "I was somehow transported to an alien planet. With giant alien robots that look like the Autobots and Decepticons." Only she hadn't seen a symbol on the two bots. Could there be another alien world that had bots too? And she'd somehow ended up there?

Maddie peeked around and listened for a good while but didn't see anyone else around. She decided for the moment to stay put. It was getting dark out and seeing as she was on an alien planet wandering it at night would be a bad idea. Not to mention she was having a panic attack. How could she have been transported? That relic had something to do with it that much was sure. But where did it send her? Who the hell was that voice that was talking to her and what did it mean? Would the bots be able to bring her back to Earth?

That night was miserable. She curled into a ball in the middle of the metal and it got cold fast. She shivered most of the night and probably only managed to get a few hours of sleep at the most. As soon as the alien sun came up she decided to go look around. She couldn't just sit around and wait for a rescue. For the time being she'd have to figure out how to survive on this alien world. Which meant finding water and something to eat. And probably a better place to sleep where she wouldn't freeze in the middle of the night.

Even though she was groggy every nerve was on end as she made her way around. She tried to keep track of that metal pile if she had to run back to it for whatever reason. But she explored around in the shadows. She had no way of knowing if these bots would be friendly or not. She had to duck a few times behind a corner or a piece of metal on the ground but thankfully she was so small compared to the bots making their way around this area they didn't notice her.

She figured out this part of, what she assumed was, a city was an industrial area. One of the farther away buildings she explored looked like an abandoned rundown factory. In there she also found a puddle of water coming from a long worn out machine. Maddie carefully took a few drinks from it and noted to come back later if she got thirsty. It probably wasn't the cleanest thing ever but it was better than dehydrating. As for food…

Her stomach growled as the day wore on. There was no sign of anything nonmetal around. Part of her wondered if there was anything even organic besides herself on this bloody planet. If not she was in for a long hungry wait. Maddie sighed as she made her way back to the metal pile. It might've been her own internal clock but she could've sworn this planet had longer days than Earth. But considering where exactly she currently was in the galaxy it shouldn't be a surprise. Personally she was just happy that she was able to breathe on this world and find water. Two major points.

"Maybe I'll have better luck tomorrow," she muttered. Or perhaps she'd get really lucky and the bots would rescue her.

Maddie froze when she heard a noise. She turned and saw a movement down at the basin of a small pit nearby. That was one thing about this odd metal planet. It looked like there were various layers to it. It looked to her as if the buildings crossed down and in between the various layers. Of course she didn't have a chance to explore too much but she could see things from a distance. This pit looked like construction was once going on and then stopped. Machinery sat around along with piles of metal. One smaller pile was near her at the top of the pit.

She ducked behind the pile and barley peered around it. She could make out a mech pacing around near the bottom. She could tell he was huge, silver, and pointy looking. That was it seeing as he was so far away. The figure halted for a moment and looked in her direction, maybe detecting the movement or heard her. Her heart nearly stopped and she held her breath.

The figure seemed to peer around for a few more seconds before he began his pacing again. What could he be doing here? None of the other bots she'd seen had come anywhere near this area. In fact, she thought this part was all but deserted. He didn't seem to be doing anything in particular. Just walking around and if she could understand what he was muttering to himself she believed it would just be him thinking out loud. An oddly familiar thing to see on such an alien world.

She found herself watching him for a while. Not like she had pressing matters to attend to and she did have a short time before night fell. Besides, it was nice to be around someone. Even if it was an alien robot she couldn't quite make out or understand. Maddie was never the most social person but being around someone was better than her talking to herself or just hearing the wind blowing through the metal structures.

Good thing she decided to stick around because as she watched the bot in question he was slowly surrounded by five other bots about his size. It was clear even to her that they were trying to sneak up on him. "What the?" she murmured. What were these other bots doing? Even from where she was they didn't look too friendly. And why were their five of them?

She got her answer when the bot pacing seemed to notice something was up and he looked around. He called something out and the five bots launched themselves from their hiding spots at him. "HOLY PETER!" Maddie gasped watching them fight. It reminded her of when the bots and cons were fighting. A fight to the death. With five against one.

The bot was holding his own and managed to break what might've been one of his attackers' knees. He also bashed another in his helm and he went crashing to the ground. But the other three were beating the shit out of him. Two grabbed his arms while the third just wailed away on him. They were going to kill him! And for what? What had this guy done to deserve this?

Maddie looked around knowing she had to do something. Not sure what exactly but she couldn't just stand by and watch him get beaten to death! She saw some of the pile she was behind was unstable. "Ok," she stepped back and ran into the pile. It jostled a little and threatened to go tumbling down the pit. She stepped back a little further before running directly into the pile. It hurt her shoulder but the metal did give and she had to scramble back or be crushed as it went tumbling down.

The bots before looked up to see what the noise was when one of them was knocked over by a large chunk of metal. The bot being held down used this to his advantage and kicked the other bot holding him down off of him before he went after the third. He punched him and saw some of the bot's armor come off. Maddie couldn't tell what he was saying to the bots who'd attacked him but it sounded threatening.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Maddie called from her position. They might not have been able to understand her but maybe if they thought more bots were around they'd leave. Her voice seemed to boom and echo in the pit itself. It seemed to work because the bots still on their feet looked up in her direction. She was able to crouch down and from this angle they wouldn't be able to really see her. But it appeared the bots were freaked about being found attacking the one because they grabbed their wounded and limped away as quickly as possible. "YOU BETTER RUN!"

She waited until the bots were out of sight before she somewhat relaxed. But then she had another problem. The bot looked up from where he'd watched their retreating forms to where she was hiding as best she could. "Shit," she ducked down even further hoping to maybe slink away. She'd done her good deed. Now it was time to bail.

The bot called something up in her direction. She didn't reply and started to slink away when, to her shock, the bot called out again and began making his way toward her. "Crap," at this point she got up and ran for it. Plain and simple. She didn't even turn when she heard the telltale sound these bots seemed to make when they transformed. She only managed to get to the corner of a nearby building when some sort of alien jet thing came over the ridge of the pit.

"Shit, shit, shit!" she cursed running as fast as she could. At this point she was running on blind instinct. If she could just hide! She rounded a corner and fought not to scream when she realized she'd taken the wrong turn! Not knowing what else to do she crouched down in the corner and hoped that maybe if she made herself as small as possible he'd simply pass by her without noticing.

No such luck. There was that noise again and she could hear the rumble as large steps approached near the turn she'd taken. He was saying something in a deep rumbling voice. It didn't sound threatening but she was still freaked out. For a moment she was convinced he was going to pass by her tiny form and go around another corner… But that hope was interrupted when he saw her and froze himself.

Upon closer inspection this bot looked eerily familiar. He was tall and although his armor was a little more scuffed up and not as shiny he was still rather pointy looking. His optics were a blue much like the bots back home instead of the red she'd looked into before. He wasn't wearing the Decepticon insignia but she'd know him anywhere. He was the con who'd tried to kill her. Megatron!


	8. For The Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So major kudos go to Adelphe24 who pointed out a mistake I made and for your comments.**

Maddie felt like she couldn't breathe. She thought back to how he'd nearly killed her. But how was he here as well? Why did he look so different? Were the bots nearby then? And had she seriously just saved him? Or at the very least helped him out? Megatron?!

"Op," she finally found her voice. "OPTIMUS!" she cried out. Part of her figured he wouldn't come save her. He hadn't been able to last time. But another part of her, the desperate part, really wished he would just magically show up. "OPTIMUS!" she called. Even as she looked it didn't appear as though he was coming.

Her mind told her to stand up and face Megatron. He was going to kill her so might as well die with dignity. Maddie managed to get to stand up again but stayed right where she was. She somewhat had considered this might happen when she'd first heard of the cons. However, she never thought it would come to this. Or if it did she didn't think she'd be all alone when it did happen. At least the others had been there the first time. As horrible and messed up as that was.

All this time he hadn't spoken or made a move. What was he waiting for?

Megatronus had known he shouldn't have come this far to the limits of Kaon. He had hoped to get some privacy and room to think for once, it always seemed like someone wanted to speak to him about something. If it wasn't Shockwave wanting to upgrade his armor then it was Soundwave's cassettes who never seemed to shut up.

Unfortunately he hadn't considered the dangers that well. A mistake he wouldn't repeat. He had known what he was doing was angering many bots. Some might even wish to seem him gone and would try it. He had always seen it coming thanks to either his own intelligence or Soundwave's hard work. It hadn't occurred to him someone might try something that they would have no warning.

Had they been watching him that closely to know he would be out here alone? It was their mistake to think he would be vulnerable by himself. One didn't become the best gladiator in Kaon by luck. They'd managed to surprise him and temporarily get the upper hand. They wouldn't have offlined him. He knew that much but his injuries afterwards would have been troublesome until he returned to where the others were. He didn't care to think how much energon he would have lost thanks to it.

To his shock a voice had rung out and distracted the bots long enough for him to teach them a lesson. They wouldn't be coming back. He hadn't recognized the voice nor the dialect. However, he didn't know some of the lesser dialects spoken in other cities. He had called out a greeting which had gone unanswered and he wondered if the bot who had aided him had met with those same bots earlier or something along those lines. Why wouldn't the bot just face him?

So he'd flown up to find out. He'd caught sight of what might've been a minibot running into the remains of some building. "Come out brother, I will not harm you," he had said.

He could see where a small bot might've been intimidated by him and what they'd just seen. But Megatronus didn't care to be indebted to others and if he could actually get this bot to join his movement all the better.

His processor instead was met with an image he could not have predicted nor imagined. In a corner was a tiny, what he could only assume was an, organic. He'd never seen a being like it before. It seemed to be crouched down as if to make itself smaller which should've been impossible. It was smaller than a minibot!

His optics met it's and for a few moments there was only silence as they viewed one another. Then it seemed to nearly scream something in a language he couldn't understand. He had no idea what it might've meant but even he could tell the small creature was frightened. Its optics might have been different but there was no mistaking it. It called out again but nothing came of it.

Then it slowly stood up but didn't move from its spot. Perhaps it was waiting for him to react.

He never thought he'd see an organic in his lifetime. There'd been stories of them but he hadn't believed any due to the Senate having filtered the information. Most of the tales had been negative. That organics were below Cybertronians and deadly with acids that could melt through your armor and such.

But how could he possibly feel threatened by this tiny creature? He knew small things could be deadly the cassettes and scraplets were proof of that. However, he doubted this creature could run from him let alone harm him. And he doubted the creature was stupid if it had some sort of language and could process the situation enough to even remotely help him.

When he looked into its optics he could tell it was considering him. Primus, no wonder it would be frightened of him. One step and he'd squish it. But how and why was it there? Why had it bothered to help him? Most importantly, what was he going to do with it now?

What was he waiting for? Why wasn't he taunting her and then stepping on her? She carefully watched his face but it didn't hold what it had before. There was no contempt or smugness. Only… Confusion?

She was startled when he did finally move and came closer to her. There was nowhere for her to go so she was stuck. So Maddie went for broke and tried to just run past him like she'd done with Knock Out. This time it wasn't successful because he just bent down and grabbed her in his large servo.

"AH!" she cried out. His metal fingers tightened but to her surprise didn't keep tightening to the point of pain. Just enough so that she couldn't really move. She tried to wriggle but it didn't have an effect. "Let go of me!" He didn't seem bothered but just held her there.

The little organic had spirit he'd give it that. It had tried to run past him but hadn't been quick enough. It did try to resist him picking it up and when it cried out he'd briefly wondered if he'd harmed it. It didn't seem injured however and kept trying to get free. It kept speaking in that language it had.

"Don't fear little one. If I had wanted to harm you I would've done so."

Maddie paused when he spoke. Was that… Cybertronian? Why wouldn't he just speak English? He'd done so earlier. She couldn't understand a word because it seemed like odd noises she couldn't pin down and clicks and whirls.

"What do you want?" she asked.

When he'd spoken to it the organic had at least stopped struggling. If only he could understand it. There was no doubt in his processor. He'd have to take it back with him. He couldn't and wouldn't just leave it there. And if any bots could figure out what it was saying it would be Soundwave and Shockwave.

He wondered if it was alone. It hadn't looked around as if expecting help or someone to aid it. Perhaps it had called out but he couldn't be sure.

"Stay still while I transform. I would not care to have you stuck in my plating," he warned knowing it wouldn't do much good.

"HOLY!" Maddie cried out as he tossed her up into the air. She expected to fall back down a good ways and hit the ground hard but instead found herself surrounded by metal. He'd… Transformed? And now she was inside him?!

There wasn't much room but she could sit somewhat comfortably in her spot. What was she supposed to do? One option would be to try and pull out any wires or anything she saw. But there was no guarantee she'd pull out anything vital. She didn't even know where she was inside of him. Even if she did what if she caused him to just crash? With her inside…

Where was he taking her? Back to the Nemesis? That wouldn't be good. But why hadn't he just killed her? He could be taking her hostage but something about that didn't sit right with her. He wanted to cause Optimus pain which meant killing her. Why risk the chance she could get away or mess him up on the inside?

For the moment Maddie simply sat there trying to think things over. No answer she could come up with seemed good enough.


	9. Rumble and Frenzy

Megatronus was somewhat thankful the organic didn't move around. He wasn't sure how it would react but it seemed to just sit there. Maybe it was in shock. He just didn't want it to pull on any of his internal wiring.

"Megatronus," came the comm once he was in range. He wasn't entirely sure how Soundwave knew he was coming. He swore sometimes that mech could predict what any bot was going to do. He used the voice of Shockwave to communicate with him.

"Soundwave," he replied. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah boss," Rumble casually cut in.

"We're all alone," Frenzy added.

If he wasn't already so used to the twins cutting in he would've vented. At this point he accepted wherever Soundwave was his cassettes were there or soon to follow.

"Good," he stated. "I need you to contact Shockwave and have him met us. Immediately. I don't have to tell you to keep this quiet."

"Got it boss!"

"Already on it!"

"Soundwave out."

He flew for a time before coming back to the gladiatorial pits. It was desolate except for a few of the gladiators training. He managed to keep himself scarce as he took a back way into the area where he and the others tended to meet. It was originally an area for the gladiators to get fixed up by their medics. However, it was less used these days which gave them the perfect opportunity.

"I am transforming," he warned the organic. "Stay still."

The organic cried out in what he assumed was alarm as he transformed once more. He caught it in his servo and used his other to keep it both concealed and from trying to jump out of his grasp. He wasn't bothered by any bot as he walked and soon came to the room. Soundwave and the twins were already there.

"There ya are boss," Frenzy said. "Did ya have any trouble out there?"

"Looks like you were in a fight with some unlucky bot," Rumble stated.

"Rumble, Frenzy," Soundwave said in Megatronus' own voice. "Behave."

They briefly looked to him but knowing them they wouldn't. Megatronus walked over to a nearby table and knocked the tools that had been on it aside. "I found something rather interesting." He opened his servos and placed the organic on the table.

It looked around and flinched when it saw Soundwave. Megatronus took a step back but didn't fully trust the creature to not attempt to jump off the table to get away. At this height it could harm it.

"What is it?" Frenzy tried to jump up to see.

"Yeah what is it?" Rumble questioned. He climbed on his twin and used that to see over the table. The organic somewhat startled seeing him but didn't speak. "What… Is that?"

"What's happening?" Frenzy asked looking up at his brother.

"You have to see this," he fully grabbed the edge of the table and climbed up. A moment later he helped his brother get up as well.

"Rumble, Frenzy," Soundwave stepped forward and used some bots voice. "Caution."

"I do not believe it to be dangerous," he told the other bot. "It has not attempted to attack me. Only flee from me."

"I've never seen somethin' smaller than us," Rumble said taking a step toward it.

"Where's its armor?" Frenzy questioned.

Maddie had no idea what was going on. She knew that other con in the room was Soundwave. Or at least she believed he was. His form looked different too like he had more armor instead of being slimmer like she'd seen. That visor gave him away. However, she had no idea who the other two in front of her could be.

When the others had warned her about the cons they'd mentioned Soundwave had a cassette named Laserbeak and what she looked like. They'd never mentioned smaller bots like these two. None of the cons they'd mentioned were anywhere near human size. They were still bigger than her but… Were they cons? None of them were wearing the con symbol. Maybe they were cons the Autobots didn't know about?

She got nervous the closer to her they got. "Back off!" she warned. They stopped but to her it was like they were surprised by her outburst. They looked at each other as if they were confused before they came closer to her. She took a few steps back and weighed her options if she jumped to the floor.

Her path was blocked when a servo came down like a wall. Megatron had stopped her. He spoke and to her surprise the two smaller bots seemed to back off. They took a few steps back and jumped off the table. She watched them as they ran to Soundwave and to her surprise they transformed and seemed to form into parts of his legs.

The servo moved and forced her back more toward the center of the table. She just looked up at him. Why would he be worried if she jumped off the table? That line of thought was stopped when another bot came into the room. This new guy was huge. Not as big as Megatron but still a larger bot. He had one red optic in the center of his head. "Shockwave." That was it. She was dead. Beyond dead.

Ratchet had told her some horror stories of this con. Which she wished he hadn't because now she knew he was going to experiment on her. Then something dawned on her. Shockwave hadn't been on Earth. Yet, Arcee said the last time she'd seen him he'd been on Cybertron.

It was clear she wasn't on Earth anymore… Was this planet Cybertron? How could it be Cybertron? Wasn't Cybertron dead? That didn't make any sense. She'd seen an entire city from the look of it. Just what the hell was going on?!

"Megatronus," Shockwave nodded his helm. "You wanted to see me."

"Yes Shockwave," the gladiator stated. "I found this… Organic. I need you to scan it and give me as much information as you can, including its language."

To the scientist's credit he didn't question how he found the organic or where it came from. He pulled out a scanner and walked toward the table. The organic just stared up at him as he scanned it. "I will report my findings soon," Shockwave stated. "Until then I would advise keeping the creature under observation."

"Very well, Soundwave," he looked to his communications officer as the other bot walked off to where his equipment was. "I need you to keep an optic on the organic. I will return," he stated.

"Understood." Megatronus gave the organic one last look before leaving.

Maddie had the biggest headache of her life. Shockwave had just run what might've been a scanner on her and left. Why would he just want to scan her? Was he coming back later? Then Megatron had left too and now it was just her and Soundwave.

Could this be Cybertron? There was no way the cons could've just fixed Cybertron without the bots knowing. Why did they look so different from when they did on Earth? Arcee had even mentioned Shockwave had lost one of his arms but he still had both of his arms. None of their optics looked right either and they didn't have on their insignias.

There was also the fact none of them spoke English and how they were treating her. They hadn't done anything violent toward her and if anything seemed to be careful around her. It was the opposite of what she knew.

"Come on Soundwave," Rumble whined after some time.

"We won't hurt it," Frenzy added. "We'll be careful."

Soundwave remained silent on the matter for some time as the organic just stayed on the table and looked around the room. After a while it sat down.

"Please."

"Please?"

There was a pause. "Use caution," he advised before he deployed them. He could feel the smiles on their faces without even looking at them. They walked over and climbed up onto the table once more. They both knew to tread carefully. The organic hadn't reacted to them well last time.

This time it remained sitting down when they approached. "You first."

"No, you first."

"I said you."

"And I said you!"

"I said it first!"

Maddie watched as the smaller bots approached her. She was exhausted and hungry and thirsty and just wanted to go home. That was partly why she just sat down and tried to reason this all out. When the bots came she didn't move. She had a feeling they weren't going to hurt her. Why would they now suddenly?

To her amazement the two began talking to one another and… Were they arguing? Sure she couldn't understand them but the tone and posture of them was clear. She'd seen it enough times between Miko and Jack after she'd won a game. They looked like they were bickering.

It seemed to pick up until the blue one shoved the red one. The red one shoved back. She blinked as they actually began fighting. Not like a death fight or anything. It looked more like two children fighting as they shoved at one another and the red one actually briefly had the other in a head lock. Before she knew it they were grappling with one another on the table.

She couldn't believe it. It was so out of place and unexpected in the moment. She let out a snort of laughter before she could stop it.

The twins stopped when they heard it. No doubt about it. The organic was laughing at them. They couldn't mistake laughter. "Get off!" Rumble used the opportunity to knock his twin off of him.

"Looks like it's smart enough to be able to laugh," Frenzy noted. Before they couldn't be totally sure it wasn't at the intelligence level of a turbofox or something.

Maddie finally managed to control herself when she noticed they were both just staring at her. "Uh…" Maybe she shouldn't have laughed. She doubted cons would take that well. So she braced herself when the red one came closer to her. But he didn't do anything. Not really.

For a second he just looked at her as him and the blue one both said something. Then… He just lightly touched her shoulder and jumped back. Like he'd been burned or something. She blinked. She'd been prepared for punching at least. Not a light tap on the shoulder she could barely even feel. Why would he do that? Why would any of them be gentle at all?

"There! I touched it!" Frenzy said after jumping back. To see the organic's reaction. Soundwave would've interjected but the organic didn't retaliate. It just looked at them and hadn't even moved.

"What it feel like?" Rumble asked.

"Squishy… And really soft. Like one of those blankets the rich bots have."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't be lyin'."

"I wanna feel."

"Rumble."

"I'll be careful." He paused and looked at the larger bot. "And I won't hurt it. I know the boss would be mad."

Before Soundwave could stop him he reached out and touched the organic on its shoulder. He jumped back to his twin. Once again the organic didn't react. Just looked at them. Even tilting it's helm to the side like he'd seen bots do when their confused.

"You're right! It's really soft. I bet it's even soft than one of those blankets."

Maddie's brain was struggling to process everything. Let alone what these two were doing exactly. Both of them had lightly touched her on the shoulder. But they acted like she was going to attack them or something. Almost like they were afraid of her.

She wanted to test the theory so she stood back up. They seemed surprised and stood at the ready. "Are you guys really cons?" she asked taking a step forward. They didn't retreat but huddled together. "Are you afraid of me?" Maddie decided to be brave and kept walking toward them. Slowly so she didn't startle them.

They stood like statues and she noted Soundwave seemed at attention as well. Which meant he was worried about these two. "Bop," she said as she lightly touched the red one on his shoulder like they'd done her. She waited to see what they would do.

"It touched me," Frenzy said in nearly a whisper.

"I know. I'm standing right next to you."

They watched it but it seemed to be waiting on them to move. Frenzy was fine. Then again they figured if it was toxic they would've been in trouble when they touched it. The connection seemed to spur the minibot into action as he stepped closer. He reached out and touched the organic again. This time not taking his servo away from its shoulder.

It didn't react other than to reach out and put its servo on his shoulder. "This is too weird," Frenzy said as Rumble stepped closer as well.

Maddie couldn't believe this was happening. After the first few initial touches they seemed fascinated by her. They messed with her hair, lightly tugged on her clothes, and the blue one even opened her mouth and looked inside. But they were incredibly gentle and acted like she was the greatest thing they'd ever seen.

In return she got to see a lot more of them. She'd touched armor before, thanks to Optimus letting her hang out on his hood and such, but never for this long or this closely. She noted they were incredibly warm. She prodded where their joints were but didn't do enough that it might hurt them. They weren't hurting her.

"I can't believe it's this soft," Rumble messed with the stuff on top of its helm. It didn't seem to be adverse to it until he tugged and it let out a noise. So he didn't repeat it and the organic seemed fine.

"Spitting acid my aft," Frenzy said after looking in its mouth. "I think we can assume all those records are scrap." His twin nodded. This organic was the opposite of what they thought one might be. It was smaller than them, didn't spit acid, and wasn't hostile and trying to attack them like a scraplet.

"I didn't try to look under your armor," she gently dissuaded the blue one from lifting up her shirt. They might've been aliens and didn't care about her anatomy but she didn't feel like being on display. More than she already was.

"I wonder," she thought. "Maddie," she took her hand out of the red ones grip and pointed at herself. "Maddie," she repeated slowly. They might not understand English but maybe they could at least communicate their names. Better than just referring to them as colors in her head.

"What's it doing?" Frenzy asked. It kept pointing at itself and saying the same thing over and over.

"Don't know."

"Possibility," Soundwave spoke up for the first time throughout this entire ordeal. "Organic attempting to communicate."

"Communicate what?"

"What it is?"

"I don't think that's it."

"Designation would be the most likely option," Soundwave said.

"Oh."

"Makes sense I guess."

They listened as it kept repeating the same thing slowly. "Ma," Frenzy tried.

"Mabie?" Rumble asked.

"Mad…" It seemed to perk up more at what Frenzy was deciphering. "Mad…"

"Sounds like e at the end."

"Maddie?" Frenzy tried.

"That's it you got it!" She jumped up and down in excitement and smiled.

"I think you got it bro." Rumble gave him a pat on the back. The organic hadn't acted this excited the entire time they'd been with it.

"Think it can figure out our designations?"

"We can try."

Maddie listened as the red one spoke like she had. He pointed at himself and kept saying it. "Fr," she caught some of it. He went slower. "Fren…"

"You almost got it," Rumble encouraged.

"Fren…zy?"

"That's it," Frenzy patted her on the shoulder.

"Frenzy huh?" she turned to the blue one. "What about you?" It took some time but after a while she was able to piece his name together. Rumble and Frenzy. She'd never heard any of the bots mention them before.

But what was she going to do now? She didn't know where she was, was surrounded by cons, and was so hungry her stomach growled once or twice. She yawned and sat back down regardless of Rumble and Frenzy still hovering over her. She was exhausted.

They'd been surprised when it had opened its mouth really big. But it didn't do anything other than make a noise and then rub it's optics as it sat down. They sat down near it. "I think it's tried," Frenzy stated.

"Looks like it." They watched it lay down on the table in an uncomfortable position even for them and close its optics. "I think it wants to recharge."

"Must not feel threatened or it wouldn't be doing it around us."

"Rumble, Frenzy," Soundwave nearly whispered. They got the hint as they stopped talking.


	10. No Pressure

When Megatronus returned he was surprised at what he found. The organic was recharging but it had company. Frenzy and Rumble had laid down on the table with it. Frenzy laid in such a way that the organic's helm rested on one of his legs while his twin's own helm rested on the organic's stomach. He looked at Soundwave.

In return he got a shrug. At the very least the twin terrors seemed to be getting along with the organic just fine. "Any news from Shockwave?"

"Negative."

"Wha?" they turned to see both of the twins stirring. "Boss?"

"Thought I heard ya." They shifted and, in turn, woke Maddie up. She blinked but other than that didn't react to the fact Megatron was back. What exactly did they want?

"I see you're both getting acquainted with the organic."

"Kinda." Then Rumble had a thought. "Oh Primus! I almost forgot. Tell 'em what we found out Frenzy."

"We figured out the organic's designation. And it can say ours."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Hey, Maddie," Frenzy looked at the organic and it looked at him. "What's my designation?" He pointed at himself.

"Frenzy," it said after a moment.

"My turn," Rumble pointed at himself. "Who am I?"

"Rumble."

"See boss!"

"You said its designation was Maddie?"

"As close as we could get to it anyway."

Maddie lightly flinched when Megatron stepped forward. He said something but she had no idea what. She was surprised when Rumble and Frenzy turned to her and seemed to be saying the same thing. What?

"What are you trying to say?"

They kept repeating it and even went slowly. "I don't think it can hear us sometimes," Frenzy said.

"Meg…"

"Keep going," Rumble motioned.

"Megatron?" Why would they want her to say his name?

"Close kid. Megatronus."

They kept going and she suddenly realized what they were saying. "Megatronus?"

"You got it!"

Megatronus? Why the hell would they want her to call him Megatronus? She barely paid enough attention to also figure out they were trying to tell her Soundwave's name too. They got super excited when she said it.

Megatron hadn't been called that since before the war… She suddenly got a sinking feeling she knew exactly where and when she was. That voice had told her to change things. Change time. But how? What was that relic thing? How had it sent her back in time?!

There was no other way she could explain it. She really needed a minute so she sat down.

"What's wrong with it?"

"How would I know?"

"Is it tired again?"

"It's not laying down."

"Maybe it needs fuel?"

"What type of energon do you think it drinks?"

"Does Shockwave have anything?" Megatron questioned Soundwave as they watched the twins hover over the organic. They needed more information.

Before Soundwave could reply Shockwave himself entered the room. "I apologize for my delay," Shockwave stated. "I complied the information regarding the organic. It took longer than anticipated."

"What can you tell us Shockwave?"

"The organic is indeed an organic. It is water based and I found its limitations… Disconcerting."

"How so?"

"It requires a certain atmosphere, thankfully the predominant atmosphere found here in the lower districts, to properly work its vents. It does require nourishment but its tanks are not nearly as durable as ours. It can consume some liquids but not energon."

"Not energon?"

"Yes," the scientist nodded. "From my readings direct contact with energon would prove devastating to the organic's structure."

The gladiator vented. Even for his little group it was sometimes difficult to find or earn enough energon. What would they be able to get for the organic?

"Rest assured I should be able to synthesize something for it to consume."

"Really?" Soundwave inquired using Megatronus' voice.

"Yes. I will only require a few joors."

"That is good to hear." He briefly glanced over to the table. "Were you able to decode what language it might use?"

"Not Cybertronian," the answer was immediate. "It has a limited audial range and would not be able to detect certain frequencies we use. Let alone know the meaning."

"Is there… Anything on file we could use?"

"Not of my knowledge." The scientist paused and both mechs knew something was up.

"What is it Shockwave?"

"I received a private file," he stated after a moment. "I was not able to track the sender and I have no knowledge who might know of the organic being in your custody."

"What did it say?"

"It was a data file. It simply read, 'This may help you in communication with the organic.'" This did not sit well with any of the mechs. Megatronus would make sure Shockwave transferred the file to Soundwave but even then it may be a problem. Shockwave was thorough in his work and hardly anything remained a mystery around him for long. He thought he'd been discrete. It was possible somebot saw him chasing the organic or something along those lines.

Whatever the matter they would need to look into this further. "Did you study the information?"

"Yes, however I had no way to test it until now."

"Very well." They let the scientist step forward.

Maddie broke out of her fog long enough to notice the scientist heading right for her. Would he still want to experiment on her? What if he did? She wondered if any of the… No they weren't Decepticons yet. She wondered if any of the future cons would stop him.

"Greetings," the voice startled her. He was speaking English? How did they know English? "My designation is Shockwave. Can you understand this language?"

"Yes?" she replied after a second.

He looked back at Megatronus and Soundwave. "Communication successful. Sending the data file to you now."

"Maddie," Frenzy said a second later. "Can ya really understand us now?"

"I can… How are you guys speaking English?"

"English?" Rumble questioned. "That's what you call it. Sounds weird to me."

"Rumble, Frenzy," Soundwave spoke up. "Behave." They both ducked their helms slightly like they were ashamed.

She stood back up as Megatron… Megatronus came closer again. He actually bent down somewhat so that they were closer in height and within optic or eye range.

"Greetings," Megatronus said after a moment. "Your designation is Maddie correct?"

"It is. And you're Megatronus?"

"I am." To her shock he lightly bowed his helm. "I thank you."

"What?"

"I am not one to readily rely on others. Yet, conscious of it or not you aided me back when we first met."

"That? You mean with those other… Guys?" She had to stop herself from saying bots.

"Those bots were attempting to offline me. I would have taken care of them on my own but you still aided me when it was not beneficial for yourself."

"I couldn't… Just stand by and do nothing while they attacked you. It wasn't right." Was that a light smirk on his face or was she misreading?

"Regardless I appreciate what you did. Now, if you could explain a few things."

"I'll try." She had to try and play this cool. Act like she had no idea this was a future tyrant and his closest cons standing right in front of her.

"Are there more of you?"

"No, I'm the only one. Also I'm a human."

"Human?" Rumble inquired but he quieted down when Soundwave looked in his direction.

"How did you come to be on this planet?"

"I… Don't know. I was on my planet, Earth, when suddenly there was this flash and I'm here." It was somewhat truthful. "Wait, what planet am I on? And what are you guys?"

"You are on Cybertron and we are Cybertronians. You do not know how you came here?"

"No. You mean you don't?"

"I do not seem how it could be possible. Shockwave."

"I will see what I can do," the scientist nodded and headed for the door. "I will also see if I can make something for the organic…" He stopped when everyone in the room looked at him. "If I can make something for Maddie."

"Thank you?" she lightly called.

"What's he making?"

"Something that you can consume," Frenzy spoke up. "Seein' as you can't have energon like us."

"What's energon?"

"You can explain later," Megatronus stated. "Maddie, did you come into contact with any bots before meeting me?"

"No I didn't. You're the first to even notice me honestly." Was that a flinch from the twins? "Not that I blame somebot for overlooking me. I mean… I'm way smaller than any of you." Then she had a thought. "How do you know my language?"

"Shockwave uncovered a file that was of use to us in decoding your language."

"Good thing too 'cause we couldn't do much with just designations," Rumble stated.

"So we know each other's names," she brought up. "But who are you bots?" She had to try something.

"Me first!" Frenzy nearly jumped over his brother. "I'm Frenzy and this is Rumble."

"It knows that," Rumble started.

"I'm not finished! Anyway we're what you would call spark brothers…" He seemed to understand she looked confused at that. "It means we came from the same spark but spilt off from each other."

"Dumb question," she broke in. "But what's a spark?"

"It's… You wanna take this?"

From then on she got a lecture she already knew about what a spark was but she learned that spark siblings were rather unusual. She also learned that they shared a bond with Soundwave since he was their carrier, not to be confused with a creator carrier, it was a different type. They were all adults and thus consented to being bonded with Soundwave. She learned from them that there were not only them and Laserbeak, but three others: Ravage, Buzzsaw, and Ratbat. Seeing as she'd never heard of any of them in the future she had a sinking feeling all of them died. It was weird. Seeing them talking and explaining things to her right then but knowing they no longer existed in the present. Or the future in this case. It gave her the chills.

They explained to her that Soundwave was a gladiator and so was Megatronus. But Megatronus had once been a minor who threw off his old numbers in favor of giving himself a name and becoming known to the public through the arenas. Which clearly meant the war hadn't started yet. It didn't even seem like he had met Opt-Orion yet.

They took the time to explain the rigid caste system which did sound like bullshit to her. It did make her angry that some bots thought they were so much better. Afts. How they wanted to change that but it would take a little time with Megatronus gaining more and more fame. He had started making speeches. It was clear he was pissing someone off if they sent bots to rough him up or kill him.

It was clear to her this was the early stages of things. Why someone like Optimus or Arcee wasn't sent back in time to do this she had no idea. Because she felt lost. This was too intricate and too many things added up for this not to be the past and everything she heard seemed to confirm it.

It was difficult to think of the nice enough bots in front of her either being offline or becoming so evil they'd crush her just to hurt someone else. How had things changed that badly? What shifted things? How in the name of Primus was she supposed to keep things from going south? Maybe she could talk to them. Make them think or consider other points of view. It was the best option she had at the moment seeing as she physically couldn't do anything to them. She did sort of have Megatronus' favor seeing as she'd helped him out. While the twins seemed fascinated over the fact she was an organic.

Maddie felt a knot form in her stomach. Either she'd try and stop the war from happening, or if some movies or theories could be believed, she'd be partially responsible for the fall of Cybertron. No pressure. No pressure at all.


	11. Someone Copied Me and More

**Hello peeps. I apologize for being so slow lately but life has been coming at me hard. I've decided to take a month off. Honestly I love writing and my stories but lately it's just not been fun. And that's the entire reason I write to begin with. Hopefully, the break will give me new ideas and energy for these stories. I'll see you all soon.**

**Also on another important note Planet of the Apes: Star-Crossed Lovers by moon_goddess_118 on Archive of Our Own is eerily similar to my story Surviving the Planet of the Apes. Like literally the same wording! What the hell? I don't mind if you get inspired by my work but don't copy and paste it!**


End file.
